my tenchi
by MISSCHRCHRI
Summary: me and my friends become tenchi and friends
1. Default Chapter

Janice (Miss Ryoko Masaki) Blessett  
  
Moongoddess0101@hotmail.com  
  
"My Tenchi" Chapter 1 We Are Who Janice  
  
Janice and her friends get in a VR Game and become Tenchi and friends.  
  
This is a Tenchi Muyo fan fic 1992-2001 AIC Pioneer LDC. All characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived form Tenchi Muyo are theirs. All rights reserved.  
  
THIS IS A LEMON FANFIC. THIS STORY HAS HENTAI IN IT. IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE AND/OR DON'T LIKE HENTAI GO BACK AND DON'T READ. IF YOU ARE OF AGE ENJOY IT  
  
With this story I choose to give Tenchi and friends the povs of my friends while maintaining the povs of each cast member. This is my first and never the last fan fic. I hope you like it.BR  
  
Who is who? Janice- Ryoko, Bryan- Tenchi, Marlene- Aeka, Mary- Mihoshi, Andréa- Sasami, Paige- Washu, Chris- Yosho, Tracy- Noduyuki, and Cleo-?BR  
  
One-day Janice and her friends Andréa, Paige, Mary, and Marlene and Janice's boyfriend Bryan and his friends Chris, Cleo, and Tracy were walking in the mall.  
  
"Look a V R game." Janice said  
  
"No Janice that some kiddy bullshit don't even think about it." Bryan said  
  
"Ok, look its only $15 that's all you have to loose please." Janice said sincerely  
  
"J let's go since Bryan or my Cleo don't think its kiddy bull shit. I think it will be fun." Marlene said mocking the guys  
  
"I going to" Andréa said cheered  
  
"Me 3" Paige said  
  
" Me 4" Mary said  
  
" Ok let's go and have fun forget the guys, ladies come on." Janice said grading Marlene by the arm and pulling her to the game  
  
"Oh not you don't you need a man to go with you so they wont take your money." Cleo said as he jump in fount of them  
  
" So I don't know how to spend my money Cleo, so what." Marlene said moving hem out of the way  
  
" Oh baby I didn't meant it all I am saying is that we all should go." Cleo said as he grab Marlene arm she look as if she was going to hit him  
  
"Ok Cleo lets all go." Janice said pulling Marlene  
  
As they walk up to the store and a lady greets them  
  
"Hello, how many 1,2,3...4...6..7..9 ok 9 go in" she said  
  
As they walk in they saw a light. The light shined a bright red and it was all around them. " Wow this is cool so how does it work." Chris said  
  
" It works likes this the game scans each of your brains. While you think of a wish you want to happen and the games picks witch one of you with the most creative ideal and the game will put your ideal in to action and place the others in to spots your choose. The game end when you die or you quit" The lady said  
  
"Ok who wants to play?" Janice said, "What if the person idea is something some of us don't like."  
  
"Who gives a fuck J lets go." Bryan said  
  
A light surrounded them and then there was a flash of light and they was at the end of some woods looking at a house  
  
"Ok, whose ideal was this?" said Cleo  
  
"Mine" Janice said "Ok is every here."  
  
"Yeah" Everybody said  
  
"Ok who ideal was this?" Bryan said looking around  
  
"Mine!" Janice said  
  
Out of nowhere they heed the lady voice  
  
"This is Janice's ideal and she has 1 hour to tell you who you are. The game ends when Janice dies or quits the game. Janice you have one hour , good luck and have fun. One more thing everyone but Janice will not remember who you are." The lady said  
  
"Ok this wish is about my favorite anime , but its real how cool!!" Janice said  
  
" Witch one Janice " Chris said  
  
" Tenchi Myuo." Janice said  
  
"Tenchi Myuo what is that?" Replied Bryan  
  
"Well it's a TV show and books I read." Janice said  
  
"Don't tell me this is the kiddy bullshit you are reading at home." Bryan said looking evil  
  
"And so what anyways let's see......well ok let's start with you Chris your Yosho the first crown prince of the planet Juri and you was to be married to you half sister Aeka who is you Marlene. but before the marriage your planet was attack by the space pirate Ryoko who is me. Yosho chase Ryoko off of Juri and to the earth where he locks me in a cave forever. But back to Juri Yosho and Aeka have a little sister Sasami what are you Andréa. 700 years later Yosho stays on earth marries and have a little girl and she has a little boy name after Yosho sword "Tenchi". Tenchi was taught in jurian ways after his mom died and was told never to go to the cave but Tenchi did and unlock Ryoko. Tenchi that is you Bryan. When he unlock Ryoko he use sword "Tenchi" and when he did it send a signal to Aeka ship who for 700 years have look for her love and brother Yosho now had found him but not yet first they meet Mihoshi an air head cop its you Mary, Paige you are Washu the genius who make me and Ryo-ohki as for me I am more of you child than your creation and Tenchi's dad Noduyuki is Tracy as for Cleo he is some one evil and he will come in later. That's all have fun and lay well."  
  
Said Janice smiling  
  
" Ok after I talk to you the game will started and Janice you are the only one who will remember who you are. The games ends when Janice dies or quits"  
  
A lights flashes  
  
The end of chapter 1 


	2. chapter 2

Janice (Miss Ryoko Masaki) Blessett  
  
Moongoddess0101@hotmail.com "My Tenchi" Chapter 2 Aeka and Tenchi not Janice and her friends are in a VR Game and now they are Tenchi and friends. This time for love Tenchi and Aeka in the woods hummmm!!!  
  
  
  
As much as I love tenchi. I don't own them so you know the deal  
  
  
  
THIS IS A LEMON FANFIC. THIS STORY HAS HENTAI IN IT. IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE AND/OR DON'T LIKE HENTAI GO BACK AND DON'T READ. IF YOU ARE OF AGE ENJOY IT  
  
  
  
With this story I choose to give Tenchi and friends the povs of my friends while maintaining the povs of each cast member. This is my first and but not the last lemon fan fic. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who is who? Janice- Ryoko, Bryan- Tenchi, Marlene- Aeka, Mary- Mihoshi, Andréa- Sasami, Paige- Washu, Chris- Yosho, Tracy- Noduyuki, and Cleo-?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its morning at the Masaki household as Tenchi wakes up to see Ryoko standing over him  
  
"Ryoko what are you doing get out." He said look at mad  
  
"Tenchi you know I like to witch you sleep." Ryoko said smiling devilishly "OUT RYOKO NOW." Tenchi screamed  
  
"Breakfast everybody." Sasami called for down stairs  
  
" Myia myia myia myia." Said Ryo-ohki as the little cabbit came down the stairs first  
  
Sasami hands her a carrot and walk up the stairs "Aeka, Ryoko, Tenchi come on before it gets cold."  
  
"Good morning Sasami." Tenchi said  
  
Down stairs at breakfast Ryoko was looking at Tenchi and blows a kiss Aeka grimes her but Tenchi wasn't looking  
  
" Tenchiii ..ohh Tenchi." Ryoko says smiling devilishly  
  
"What Ryoko." Tenchi said  
  
"Lets go out and have some fun me and you." she smiling even more  
  
"No Ryoko you know I had to go the fields and work." Tenchi says as he walks for the door Ryoko teleports around him and hugs him  
  
"Come on Tenchi."  
  
Aeka get up and walk for Ryoko  
  
"Miss Ryoko leave Tenchi alone." She said as she pulls Ryoko off of Tenchi  
  
"Ohh is the princess gettin mad." Ryoko mocks her as she grabs Tenchi again  
  
"Ryoko stop Tenchi don't want a old devil like you." Ayeka said as she pulls Ryoko by the hair  
  
"What did you say?" Ryoko said as she teleports out of Ayeka hands  
  
"You heard me Tenchi is mine."  
  
"YOU BITCH."  
  
"RYOKO YOU SLUT, LEAVE Tenchi ALONE."  
  
"THOSE ARE SO FIGHTING WORDS."  
  
"ALRIGHT Ryoko YOU BROUGHT IT ON YOURSELF." Aeka Said as her logs come all around them  
  
"Ladies Aeka Ryoko stop I'm leaving." Tenchi said as he walks out the door  
  
" SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU OLD BITCH." Aeka said  
  
"NO YOU DID PRINCESS I HATE YOU I GOING TO MY ROOM." Ryoko said as she teleported to her room  
  
Aeka run to see for sure if Ryoko was in her room. She was there. Aeka walks out the door for the fields and to talk to Tenchi  
  
"Its about time he put her out she is a pain and way she throws herself over Tenchi she has to go." she says to herself as she walks up the Tenchi, "Tenchi I have something to ask you see Ryoko as be mean and rule and she has blow up half of the house. Tenchi I think its high time you put her out."  
  
"Aeka you know I cant put her out without putting you out."  
  
" Yes you can!!!! Tell her to get out oh I'm sorry excuse me but she still has to go." Ayeka said almost loosing control  
  
"Aeka you both has blow up half of the house now understand that I can't put her out without putting you out." Tenchi said as he dent over to put the weed up Ryo-ohki came up "Myia myia myia myia myia myia!!"  
  
She was coming to warring Tenchi that Washu was on her way for her daily exam  
  
"Oh now Washu as coming I got to hide Aeka come on lets go if se finds you here she know I was here."  
  
"Well ok Tenchi." Aeka said as they ran in to the woods thought the trees to a spot in middle where the trees parted and you can see out but no one can see in  
  
"Wow Tenchi what is this place." Aeka said  
  
"This is my hiding spot in the wood in 2 months Washu has not found me yet."  
  
"How do you know when to come out?"  
  
"Ryo-ohki tells me." Tenchi said as he when to stand up he notices a tear in Aeka outfit  
  
"Aeka you have a tear in your outfit." She look down and saw where the tear was and bush red she look at Tenchi he bush red and turn away she pull off the top part of her outfit and what she did not notice is that the tear was on the slip part of the outfit. Tenchi turn red look at her he saw her nipple hanging out as he stared at it his manhood grow harder then something came over him. He grad Aeka and she jump  
  
"Tenchi what are you doing?" she ask  
  
"I am going to grad your tits and will suck on them." Tenchi said as suck on the right nipple and the left grow hard he took his left hand and ship I under her outfit and found pussy to be nice and wet. He pulled the rest of her outfit over her head.  
  
"Tenchi we cant not here not now."  
  
"Don't worry Aeka I will be some time before Ryo-ohki come to get us." Tenchi aid as he stuck his finer up her wet pussy she mourn with happiness. His dick was coming out his pants. Aeka couldn't see of it so she took off his pants (WOW it's so big I cant whit to feel it in me) she thought to herself. Tenchi laid her down on the ground he pushes his dick in her. She felt her virginally being took the man she love. She cried but for a moment and he push it in harder and harder and she felt her climax she screams to the top of her lungs. Tenchi grad her mouth "Washu will here us shhhh Aeka shhhh." He turned her over and put her on her hands and knees he push his dick in to her pussy hard and fast she scream again this time she said "Tenchi oh my god Tenchi!!"  
  
"Shhhh Aeka shhhh "  
  
In the mist of it all Ryo-ohki came running up she saw what was going on and mind-link Ryoko. Ryoko appear in front of them look and disappear. Tenchi saw Ryoko and stop  
  
"Aeka I am sorry I didn't mean to -"  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi I love it and I love you"  
  
"Myia myia myia myia myia myia myia" Ryo-okhi said as she came up to them  
  
Back at the house where Aeka just had it home. She changes her clothes. As she walks down the hallway she heard Ryoko crying. Aeka went to tell Washu "Well Washu is her mother kinda."  
  
Washu mind-link Ryoko to find out that happen  
  
"Ryoko what's wrong Aeka said you was crying."  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about."  
  
"Ryoko what happen tell me and I will do some thing to fixit."  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on Ryoko"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Ryoko!!!"  
  
Ryoko mind link Washu and showed her how Ryo-okhi mind-linked her and what she saw Tenchi and Aeka fucking and how it hurt her. Washu felt what Ryoko felt and wanted to talk to Tenchi. She came out her lab. Tenchi was walking in from the fields.  
  
"Tenchi lets go outside and talk." Washu said  
  
"It was have to wait Washu. Dinner everybody dinner come before it gets cold."  
  
Everybody came down everybody but Ryoko  
  
"Where is Ryoko, Washu why is she not down here?"  
  
"She's not feeling well." Washu to Sasami and stare at Tenchi and Aeka hard and coldly "I'll take a plate to her."  
  
"Ok I'll make it Washu." Sasami said as she hop up and in to the kitchen She soon comes out with a tray; Washu stands and takes the tray  
  
"I hope she feel better tell her that Washu please thank you."  
  
" Sure Sasami I will thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Washu walks up the stairs to Ryoko's room. Ryoko was in the window crying. Tenchi has came up behind Washu  
  
"Tenchi what are you doing here after what you did today." Washu whisper  
  
"I want to talk to Ryoko I know she saw it and I know she is hurt by it but I need to talk to her miss Washu please let do this ok." Tenchi whisper back  
  
"Ok Tenchi here, just know I don't like what you did not one bit."  
  
"Thank you Washu." Washu grimes Tenchi and walks out  
  
"Ryoko talk to me." Tenchi said calmly "No Tenchi why you do it? I you love Aeka. Why didn't you tell me? Tenchi instead of me making a fool of myself." Ryoko said holding back the tears  
  
"Ryoko for what its worth I am sorry can you never for give me." Tenchi said as he walks tours Ryoko  
  
"Hell no Tenchi you should have told me that you love her, you don't understand that I love you, I witch you grow up I been here always I've been here, as for her she just got here, as for you Tenchi I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME NEVER EVER!" she screams to the top of her lungs  
  
"Ryoko I have something to tell you and everybody else ok I need to talk to Washu frist ok I will be back ok." Tenchi left the room and went to Washu lab  
  
"Washu, Washu where are you."  
  
"Tenchi I am right here what do you want?" Washu said coldly  
  
"I know who I love and what to be with."  
  
"So who is it Tenchi Ryoko or Aeka or Mihoshi? Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Mihoshi what!"  
  
"Joking just joking. So who is it Tenchi?"  
  
"Ryoko, Washu I want Ryoko see all the things she do everything she do the fighting over me makes me love her even more this morning she was witching sleep I never felt this life Washu am I out of my mind to love someone like this? Me and Aeka today I don't know something came over me and I did it and now she loves me and I don't love her well like Ryoko as a aunt yes but as my girlfriend no Washu I never ask you to do this well give me an exam!!"  
  
"I thought you would never ask alright lets get started"  
  
"What have I done I need to know is there is something wrong with me?" Tenchi said to himself as Washu computer exam him. Checking every part of his body at the end the computer printed out a sheet of paper and she looks it and gave it to Tenchi "In good health all over mind, body, and soul." It said  
  
"Well Washu I have to tell the girls how I feel."  
  
"No Tenchi talk to Ryoko frist and see if that you fell is true even if you have to spend the night with her, or maybe you feel that because you fuck Ayeka today."  
  
"Ok Washu to night I will spend time with Ryoko." Tenchi said smiling as walk out the lab and up the stairs for Ryoko's room  
  
"Ryoko I coming in." he said as walk in the room and saw Ryoko laying on the bed still crying  
  
"Ryoko tonight it's going to be all about you and I am going to spend the night with you bec-"  
  
"Stop, Tenchi stop you cant do this you cant be with the both of us I cant do it I wont do it. Tenchi you cant do this just case you feel sorry for what you did today. I love you and I ca-"  
  
"Shhhh." Tenchi said as he put his hands over her mouth "Ryoko listen please listen to me I not here because I feel sorry for what I did I am here because I ...."  
  
"You what Tenchi." Ryoko said as she grad him  
  
"Because .... I .... I ..... I love you ok Ryoko I love you." Tenchi said with a sigh of relief  
  
"You love me love me DON'T lie to me you love me what about Ayeka and what you did today!!"  
  
"Ryoko I been thinking and trying to understand what I feel. See I know I feel differently and now I know how I feel it was love I love you even when you fight over me or when you hurt me or even when you act as wild as you do. I love you Ryoko and tonight I going the stay right here and be with you my Ryoko." Tenchi said as he close the door out of nowhere Ayeka appear in the door way  
  
"Tenchi what are you doing? She is fine come on downstairs with me." Ayeka said as grad Tenchi and pull him tours the door "No Ayeka I can't I'm sorry tonight it's all about Ryoko and I am sorry I thought it was you but it was not its Ryoko I made my chose its Ryoko."  
  
"Tenchi no you cant do this!!!!!!!!! *Tears come out her eyes* Ryoko you, you brainwash him!!!" her shield came around her and she blasted Ryoko  
  
"Ayeka stop it now *Tenchi grads Ayeka* stop it now Ryoko did not do anything."  
  
"No Tenchi not until she stop brainwashing you" She push Tenchi out of the way and continued to blast Ryoko  
  
"You BITCH I'M NOT AHHHHHHH brainwashing Tenchi AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ryoko screens in pain as she gathers an energy ball Tenchi jumps in the middle and screams, "stop!" he forms his light hawk wings and shield Ryoko he stares coldly at Ayeka and says "Ayeka leave Ryoko alone now go and leave me and Ryoko alone."  
  
"Tenchi this cant be but today me and you I thought you love me noooooooo!!" Ayeka screams and run downstairs crying  
  
"Tenchi you save me why you do it?" Ryoko said puzzled  
  
"I told you I love you. Now let get ready for bed." Tenchi said calmly  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 soon 


End file.
